


Love Is Like This Game

by daelisix



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Confession, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kisses, game, make out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daelisix/pseuds/daelisix
Summary: Younghyun, who's known to be able to do anything, sucks at playing games. And as you wait for your other friends to arrive, you played Jenga with him. You're so amused at seeing him getting frustrated with the game.You, as the master of this game, gave him a piece of advice; an advice that led you to be sitting on the table, trapped between his arms.





	Love Is Like This Game

**Author's Note:**

> Because Younghyun playing Jenga is so amusing. HAHAHA.  
> And also, I always hurt him in my fics so here's to a happy Younghyun.
> 
> Also, this was kinda rushed? And I kept on being disturbed so I'm pretty sure this fic is lacking in so many ways.

Younghyun groans in frustration before he yells and throws a wooden block on the table. You smirk.

Younghyun Kang, the guy who can do everything as most people claim it, sucks in some things. One, opening wrappers and packages. The other? Games. Not all games, though. But he rarely wins over you in the games you play. This one’s the worst: Jenga.

He couldn’t even pull a single block and not knock the wooden tower down.

“You need patience,” you chuckle.

He knits his eyebrows as he tries to put the blocks together again.

“I’ve always been patient.”

You raise a brow. “Really?” You smug. “You seem impatient, though.”

He kind of falls silent as he continues to make a tower out of the wooden pieces scattered on the table. “Haven’t I always been patient with you?” He says in almost whisper.

“Hm?” You fold your forehead. “Did you say something?”

“Nothing.” He stands up. “Shall I go again?”

You shake your head. “Watch me,” you narrow your eyes at him, “and learn.”

You study the blocks in front of you. You bend and lean to take a closer look. As you see a piece that is safe to take, you gently put your index and thumb at either side of the block and slowly pull it away.

Younghyun’s eyes widen and you can almost see the fire in them. He pulls you by the shoulder and he steps forward, determined to pull a piece successfully.

“You know,” you rest your hands on your waist, “it’s just like love. You don’t just advance right away. You need to observe, contemplate and consider other things that may affect it. Once you’re sure you can move forward, be careful and don’t rush. Then when it’s really safe to strike, that’s the time to go for it.” You cross your arms this time. “But if you do it swiftly, you might ruin what you’ve started and you’ll go back to square one.”

“I’ve been doing that,” he deadpans.

You tilt your head and raise a brow again. “You’re not.” You huff. “How many times have you knocked the pillar over?”

“I’ll show you that I’ve been doing that,” he says firmly.

You furrow your forehead as you think that he might be implying something but brush it off after you see him focus on the wooden blocks in front of him. You watch him intently as you see his sharp eyes narrow. He seems to be studying the blocks carefully, choosing what piece is safe to take.

Younghyun thinks about how patient he has been. He thinks about how he mindfully makes his move towards you, careful that he’s not doing too much to make you feel uncomfortable but just enough to make you feel that he can be more than a friend.

As he thinks about it, he wonders if he’s done enough and if it’s okay to take another step forward. He successfully takes a block without the wooden tower crumbling and you exclaim.

“See? You can do it as long as you’re patient and careful.” You grin.

“I told you, I’ve always been patient and careful.” He stares at you and you squint your eyes at him. “I’m pretty sure you know I’ve been dropping hints from time to time. I think I’ve been patient and careful enough not to scare you with my feelings.”

You take a gulp. Your chest tightens because you know very well where this is going. And he’s right. You’re not dense nor naive to neglect his advances but you just didn’t want to assume also so you never confronted him about it. But also, because of your past experience. What if it’s just like with _Jae?_ Your very close friend, close enough to consider as a best friend. His actions were confusing. He’d make you feel you’re more than a friend but he’d always indirectly remind you that you’re just that and nothing more. You fell hard. You did stupid things for him even if it means sacrificing a lot of things and even hurting yourself.  You kept your hopes up but your feelings were never reciprocated. In the end, you’re left hanging in the air.

He’s also the reason why Younghyun didn’t confess right away. He knows how hard you fell for that guy and how much you’ve become afraid to read between the lines because you might end up hoping to nothing again. But it’s been two years now.

Sure, every time Younghyun does something out of ordinary, or something that could make someone think he’s doing it not as a friend, you’d get nervous. But you can’t also brush the thought that maybe he really does feel something for you but couldn’t tell you because he knows of your fears.

“I like you.”

You blink as your breathing halts. Your throat goes dry.

“Let me take care of you. Let me show you how wonderful love is.” He smiles and puts the wooden block on the table. “I’ll show you how careful I am, especially when it comes to you. I’ll take another piece out without knocking this tower down.” He bends and his eyes focus on one piece. Without hesitation, he pulls the block and the pillar remains standing.

He walks toward you, gently takes your hand and put the wooden piece on your palm. You breathe in and swallow a lump.

“I understand if you’re still afraid. But I want to show you there’s more to love than what you’ve already seen. Beautiful things. I’ll be careful not to make you crumble or leave you in scattered pieces. I won’t allow you to be in that place again.” He pulls you in his arms, your head against his chest, making you hear how loud the thumping is. “Just give me a chance to show it to you.”

You grip the wooden piece in your hand tighter before you reciprocate his embrace. “Who says I’m afraid? Idiot.”

Younghyun loosens his hold of you so he can take a look at your face. You look up at him.

“I’ll be careful, I promise.”

“So, are you also being careful right now that’s why you’re still not kissing me?”

His perfectly aligned white teeth flash as his lips spread wide. “You know, if you want me to, you should’ve just asked.”

“Kiss me?”

“Gladly,” he remarks with a wide smile as you feel your heart melt inside your chest. He leans down as you tilt your head up to meet his lips.

“You’ve been careful for too long, you kept me waiting.”

He raises a brow and glances at his wristwatch. He then carries you to make you sit on the table, making the pillar of woods collapse. He puts his hand on either side of your legs, trapping you in between. He leans closer as he bites his lower lip. He takes a glance on your lips before looking back at your eyes.

“Then is it okay to be less careful right now? We still have an hour before the others will arrive.”

You put the wooden piece down before you snake your arms around his shoulders. “As you wish,” you beam.

Without delay, he connects his lips again with yours. His right arm drapes around your waist to pull you closer, making the space between your chest and his vanish.

What happens when you let your feelings out, put your guard down and with the lips of the person you like are colliding with yours? You think about the answer as your fingers grip Younghyun's hair and he takes your lip between his. He pushes your leg to the side so he can slip between your thighs and feel you closer. He puts his hand on your face as the other one explores your back. Whatever the answer is, you'll know it in the next minutes that your friends are still not around.


End file.
